Enough
by WingDawn98
Summary: Camp Half-Blood is tired of Mary Sues. Mr D. comes up with a solution.


Rain Willow Jolie Bella Knight was fighting a monster.

Yeah, a monster

More specifically, she's fighting an ancient Greek monster known as the Minotaur.

Her inner instincts warned her to leap to the side as the Minotaur came charging towards her. Her friend, who she totally knew was a satyr, surged forward to help but with a wave of her hand a shield formed around the Minotaur and her.

"You'll only get yourself hurt! Stay out," she told him.

"Stay out? What in Zeus' name do you think you're doing? Let me help! I have my reed pipes and I'm pretty sure I can make the vines over there wrap around the Minotaur for 30 seconds so that we have time to run!" he shouted at Rain.

She ignored him and faced the Minotaur once more.

"Come and get me, stupid bull," she challenged it. She knew her insults were great and would definitely piss off the monster.

He charged towards her but something stopped it. She looked around and discovered that she was glowing, glowing brighter than the sun. She was suddenly lifted into the air.

Then many voices spoke in unison.

"This girl has been blessed by all the gods. You cannot harm her, monster. Go back," they said.

The Minotaur blinked, surprised. Then he turned around and went back the way he had come.

Rain stopped glowing and slowly floated towards the ground, where she landed gently.

"You can thank me now," she said to her satyr friend, Klason.

But Klason was looking at her with an expression of absolute terror.

"You're one of them," he said to her, in a horrified sort-of whisper.

"Klason? You alright? You said you were going to take me somewhere safe, right? I think I know what it is. It's a place for Greek demigods, isn't it? I had a feeling-," Rain said.

Klason was barely paying attention to her, muttering, "Should I warn them? But I don't have any drachmas! I can't take her too camp. We just got rid of the last one!"

"-that I was different," Rain continued, oblivious to Klason's muttering. "I mean, I always knew I was special, but I wasn't sure what kind of special. Now I'm pretty sure. I think I always knew I was a demigod but I never truly accepted it. What d'ya think?" she asked Klason.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think, dunderhead!" he yelled at her.

She looked at him in surprise and mild annoyance. Nobody had ever yelled at her before.

"I know the special place for demigods must be some kind of Camp," Rain said, "Just take me there."

Klason glared at her for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Let's go," he said.

As they entered Camp Half-Blood, Rain bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Rain said shyly.

The 'someone' turned out to be Percy.

"Hey Klason," he said to him. Then he turned to Rain.

"New camper?" he asked.

Klason shook his head, "I wish, She's a Sue."

"Another one? Oh, man! We just threw out the last one," Percy said, groaning.

"I'm sorry, what's a sue?" Rain asked.

Percy glared at her then turned to Klason.

"I'll take her to Mr. D," he said to Klason, "You can go."

"Thanks!" Klason said to Percy, bewildered that he would such a nice thing for him. He then ran off, not wanting to be there if Percy changed his mind.

"Follow me," he told Rain, in a tone that clearly said that he didn't want to be in a 10 mile radius of her.

This surprised Rain. Everybody had always liked her!

They walked to the Big House in silence.

Finally, they reached it. Chiron and Mr. D were standing outside, discussing something in hushed tones.

"Mr. D, we've got another one," Percy said, pointing towards Rain.

"Excuse me? Pointing is rude. You can't just point me, you idiot!" Rain shouted at Percy, expecting him to fall to his knees and grovel at her feet for forgiveness.

She was sorely disappointed.

Percy looked at her in disbelief, said, "She's all yours," to Mr. D and stalked off.

"Another Mary Sue? So soon?" Mr. D asked in a bored sort-of tone.

"Excuse me?" Rain said indignantly , "I'm not a Mary Sue!"

"Oh, but you are child. I'm terribly sorry, but we're going to have to turn you into an animal," Chiron said to her, not sounding sorry at all.

Rain gasped and shouted, "You can't do that to me!"

Campers all around turned to stare at the non-believing Mary Sue.

"I'm perfect. You can't touch me!" she screamed shrilly, sounding half-delirious. "I'm adorable and lovable and beautiful and lovely and pleasant and kind and humble and modest and generous and gorgeous and giving and nice and cool and awesome and hot and just all in all perf-"

There was a loud bang; where, just a few moments ago, stood Rain the Mary Sue was a small pink poodle.

Everybody body turned to look at Mr. D who was inspecting his fingernails.

"What? She was starting to bore me."


End file.
